


A True Omega

by ajwolf



Series: Alphas and Omegas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Timeline, Friendship, M/M, No Sex, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Presentation, non-graphic underage sexual situations implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had exactly three regrets in life.His third regret was right here, and right now.He was in a country where he didn’t speak the language, in a town with terrible Wi-Fi, and there was a fucking voice in his head.A Continuation of The Unusual Truth





	A True Omega

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, if you've not read The Unusual Truth, turn back now! Nothing about this will make sense as this is a continuation of that world.
> 
> This story contains the 'presentation' of Omega Yuri Plisetsky on the canon timeline - thus, he is 16 years old. There will be no graphic descriptions of anything sexual, nor will anyone be touching him in a sexual way, but there will be some mention of sexual situations. Fair warning.
> 
> Italics = Yurio's thoughts  
> Italics with single quote marks = his Omega speaking
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky had exactly three regrets in his life. The first was the unfortunate bowl cut he'd gotten as a show of solidarity after Viktor had cut his own hair. Viktor had looked fashionable and stylish with his freshly cut locks, whereas Yuri looked like an eight-year-old whose mother had stuck a bowl on his head. Viktor hadn't even noticed.

His second regret was at the Sochi Olympics. As a Junior skater, he wasn't technically supposed to be in the athlete’s quarter in the Olympic Village, but Viktor was late for the team event, so Yuri went to fetch him. He'd heard Yakov calling after him to stop, but he hadn't listened, a decision he regretted five minutes later.

“Why is there a gold medal hanging from Viktor’s doorknob?”

Yuri had learned that day that Viktor was exactly pretentious enough to use a Gold Medal instead of a sock on the door. He’d also learned exactly what Katsuki Yuuri’s butt looked like.

It was #goals, but still, he hadn’t _wanted_ to see it.

His third regret was right here, and right now. He was in a country where he didn’t speak the language, in a town with terrible Wi-Fi, and there was a _fucking_ voice in his head.

_‘You’re presenting, idiot.’_

_You shut up! I am not! I’m fifteen I have another year! I refuse to present – I’m going to be a Beta!_

_‘Too bad, twinkle toes, you’re presenting right now. You’d better find Viktor fast.’_

_Viktor? Why Viktor? I’m going to be Alpha, right? He can’t help we with that._

The snort in his head was accompanied by his first look at his…Omega. The huge white tiger had green eyes like his, and she was smiling at him, flicking her tail as if highly amused, but also a little exasperated.

_You aren’t supposed to talk this much._

_‘So they say, but here I am. That’s why you need to go to Viktor. You’re going to go into heat in a few days and you’ll need, no, want Viktor to help you.’_

_Cause he’s Omega, I get it._

_‘You don’t actually, but that’s okay. You will. I thought you’d be happy? Omega means not needing to take time off for presentation.’_

_How do you know all that?_

_‘Baka. I live in your head. I’ve been watching what other skaters have experienced through your eyes. I’ve seen all your research on presentation. I know you just stormed off to Japan because you’re determined to have a successful first senior season before you presented just in case you went Alpha.’_

Yuri really had no way to argue her. She was in his head after all.

_Aren’t you a year early?_

She shrugged, yawning with a full body stretch. _‘I’m here when you’re ready. Yuuri presented at fourteen, so you’re about six months after him. Viktor was seventeen. Sixteen was always just an approximation. That’s why you were supposed to go see Dr. Petrov this summer, she might have been able to tell how close this was. Then again, the point is kind of moot now.’_

_No-fucking-kidding._

Yuri looked around. He’d been walking for nearly an hour, rather aimlessly, hoping he’d spot some sign of Viktor, but maybe, more importantly, he had just needed to keep moving while he adjusted to this new reality in his head.

The problem now was that he was rather hopelessly lost.

“Viktor!” he shouted, hoping it sounded angry and not a little scared. He wasn’t scared…

_I’m scared._

_‘I know.’_

“Oh, you’re looking for Viktor?” A fishman standing along the bridge smiled at him kindly and began giving him some sort of directions. The language barrier had been a bit of a challenge, but with some pointing and one missed turn, Yuri found himself at the local rink. It made perfect sense to find Viktor there, even if he was just finishing his heat – Viktor was a fairly simple person, after all. Yuri might have been unsure if this was the correct rink, but he knew it was probably only rink in town.

Also, there were a dozen reporters waiting outside, so that was a pretty big giveaway.

He stepped inside just as Katsuki Yuuri came racing past, panting something about finally getting back to his pre-rut weight.

_‘Easy Tiger.’_

It was as if every frustration, pain, and _fucking_ -craving for some goddamn bread slammed into his head all at once at the sight of the Alpha. He was moving without thinking, foot slamming into the back of the Alpha, sending him stumbling forward, just barely keeping himself upright. He spun on his heel and Yuri realized what he had done.

_Oh shit._

“I’m sorry, I–“

His words were cut off when he suddenly found himself wrapped up in the Alpha’s hug, tight arms surrounding him as his nose was pressed into Katsuki’s chest.

There was no scent.

_What the?_

“Shh, it’s ok, Yurio. I understand. I don’t know why you’re here, but it’s natural to be freaking out a bit. You’re presenting and that’s scary. Let it out, you’re safe here. Viktor and I will take care of you.”

Yuri was going to yell at him, push him away and remind him that wasn’t his _fucking_ name, but instead big tears suddenly started leaking, spilling, exploding from his eyes as he sunk into the Alpha, gripping onto him tighter.

“It’s not fair!” he sobbed, suddenly not caring that they were in the lobby of some slightly run-down rink and he was supposed to be acting cool. He was tired, confused, stressed out, and so damn hungry. He just wanted his bed and some pasta. “I’m not supposed to present for a year, I’m supposed to be Beta, and Viktor is supposed to choreograph my debut!”

Yuuri clicked his tongue. “I’m sorry, Yurio. Believe me, if there’s anyone who can sympathize it’s me, but what makes you think Viktor’s not going to choreograph your debut?”

“Because he’s here, dummy!” He refused to say ‘baka’ even though he’d learned the word at the Olympics and he liked the way it sounded. He didn’t want to admit that he still thought Katsuki was cool, even after the butt incident; he tried to ignore the knowing smirk on the Alpha’s face.

“Come with me, Yurio. Viktor’s inside and I think you’ll feel better after talking to him.”

Yuri nodded, letting the Alpha lead him into the rink through a pair of double glass doors. He could hear Viktor’s skates before he could see him. After spending so much time together over the past two years, he’d found he could identify Viktor’s skating just by the rhythm of his skates on the ice. No one skated like Viktor.

He blinked as he looked up at Viktor. “Huh, but the rumors were he was retiring? That’s the choreography he was working on for this year!”

Katsuki chuckled. “Actually, it’s your choreography. And he’s not retiring, just taking a short break.” He pulled them closer towards the ice before calling out (with a sickeningly sweet tone), “Vitya! Yurio’s here.”

Viktor spun around, looking surprised. “Oh! Yurio! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Rus– Oh!” Viktor was suddenly sprinting for the rink exit and hoping along the rubber floor as he snapped his guards on before throwing his arms around Yuri. “You’re presenting! Hello Omega! You’re early.”

Yuri was about to yell at him, or maybe kick him, but suddenly a force rather like being pinned down by a full-sized tiger (appropriately), pinned him in his mind. “Hi sissy! I missed you!”

Yuri felt Viktor stiffen for a moment before he suddenly chuckled, voice taking on a slightly different tone. “Kitten, you know you’re not supposed to tell them that!” He was squeezed tighter, Viktor’s cheek rubbing against the top of his head. “I missed you too.”

Yuri felt himself melt into the embrace and the smell that came with it. It was like coming home, and it was a long moment before he realized he had the use of his limbs back. “What was that?!”

Katsuki was laughing softly into his palm while Viktor stubbornly kept hugging him. “I’m pretty sure your secondaries are sisters,” Katsuki said.

“What?! We’re not related!”

Viktor chuckled, finally releasing Yuri from his octopus like grasp. “Not here, but in some other lives, we are.”

“Huh?” Yuri gaped at them and their stupid, knowing smirks.

“Let’s get you back to the Onsen first,” Katsuki suggested. “I think being in a more private setting with some comfort food would put you more at ease before we explain.”

Yuri reluctantly agreed, and if he shuffled a bit closer to Viktor as they walked out of the rink, no one mentioned it.

Yuri and Viktor had both been following strict diets as long as he could remember; the only exception to this was when Viktor was nearing his heat and he’d start carb-loading with abandon. He never gained any weight either which drove pretty much everyone crazy. Yuri had never understood this drive, but the moment a steaming bowl of Katsudon was set in front of him, he no longer cared about the reasons.

“We’re going to need seconds, no, thirds, Yuuri!” Viktor said between heaping bites. Yuri didn’t like to agree out of principle, but he made an exception this one time, grunting in approval of seconds and thirds, maybe even fourths. He was famished!

Katsuki rolled his eyes a bit as he turned to leave. “Omegas really are unfair.”

Yuri snorted before realizing the meaning. “Oh god, I’m carb-loading, aren’t I?”

Viktor nodded as he popped another bite into his mouth, angling his bowl away from the ever hopeful nose of his dog, Makkachin. “It’s typical in preheat. Your body is storing up calories for the days to come. You’ll need a lot of slow burning energy since you’ll mostly skip your meals during your heat. I’ll do my best to keep your fed, but your stomach will likely be sensitive, so it’s better to indulge now so you avoid the worst of the side effects.”

Yuri nodded. “Makes sense, but why are your eating like this then? I heard Katsuki say he finished his Rut.”

Viktor blushed a bit. “Ah, yes, he did, but it seems I’m in heat.”

Yuri dropped his fork. “Huh? You haven’t had your heat?”

“More like he hasn’t finished it yet,” Katsuki said as he dropped back down beside Viktor, giving Makka an affectionate pat, and tucking his nose into the crook of Viktor’s neck for a quick scent which only made Viktor’s blush grow.

Yuri was confused.

_I thought they were only a day?_

_‘They are?’_

“What do you mean _still_ in heat?”

Viktor swallowed. “It’s kind of hard to explain, but I am apparently having a bonding heat.”

Yuri was about to ask what that meant when Viktor blinked and spoke again in an excited tone.

“We live with our Alpha now so we’re really happy! I want to surround our home with our smell so it’s comfortable for Alpha, but I also want Alpha to know how happy I am to be here!”

Katsuki stuck a hand over Viktor’s mouth. “Omega, you’re confusing him. Basically Yuri, Viktor’s Omega is nesting; she’s settling into our relationship, as it were, since it’s now a permanent thing and not just shared heats and ruts a few times a year. Normally couples only share a heat or two before deciding it’s permanent, but because of our schedules and everything else…” He paused for a moment and Yuri understood he was talking about the months they were apart. He still seemed to not like thinking about it and cleared his throat. “Anyways, because of all that she’s reacting rather strongly to being together. She’s staking her claim of me and is in an aggressive heat cycle.”

Viktor finally seemed to gain control of himself again and removed Yuuri hand from his lips. “I had my heat as usual, but then my comfort scent stuck around. I had another heat a week later. We had Dr. Petrov come and check me out, and it looks like I’ll be having a weekly heat for a few months. I’ve had to go off my suppressants because of it since my body chemistry is a little all over the place right now. Once I slip into a more natural monthly rhythm, she’ll put me back on my suppressants and I should be able to return to my normal schedule.”

Yuri stared at the pair and groaned “God, this is going to be worse than the Olympics.”

Viktor giggled. “Sorry, but I can promise to hold off my next one so I can get you through yours.”

“Not sure I want you there, you might infect me with whatever this is,” he motioned vaguely at them.

Katsuki chuckled. “Sorry kitten, it’s not contagious.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Katsuki tilted his head. “So Yurio then?”

“Not that either K–Katsudon!”

“Katsudon?” Viktor asked, before giggling a little. “That’s actually a good nickname for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was blushing. “Vitya…” he whined.

Yuri could spot those two idiots about to be gross from a mile away so he quickly kicked the table making Makka yip in surprise. “Is that why rumors that you’re retiring are circling?”

Viktor looked back at him, appearing slightly annoyed at the interruption. “Yes. I will be skipping the Grand Prix series, but I plan to be back for Nationals. I said I was taking a break for personal reasons, but of course people are still jumping to the conclusion that I’m pregnant or something.” He rolled his eyes at that.

That pulled Yuri up short. “Aw damn, I’m going to start having to get pregnancy tests, aren’t I?!”

Viktor nodded regretfully. “I’ll call Petrov and have her come down and check you out after your heat. She’ll probably be able to sign-up as your personal doctor and get you out of the tests. As long as you aren’t sexually active she won’t force you to do them.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

Viktor smirked. “Anyways, since I’m taking the summer off and had already promised to choreograph you a skate, I’m making one for Yuuri too. They’re both programs I was considering for my short, so I’m giving them to you two.”

“Really?” Katsudon asked, looking at his mate in wonder.

Viktor nodded. “I figure I’ll repurpose some of my old programs this season since I won’t have as much time to prepare. There’s no sense sitting on these two programs, especially when I could only do one. Besides, I think you two will do them justice better than I can.”

It was time for the two Y(u)uri’s to both blush a bit awkwardly. Despite Yuri’s bravado and the World’s Gold Medal around Katsudon’s neck (figuratively speaking), it was clear they both considered Viktor to be the best skater in the world. To have him tell them they would skate his programs better than him? Well, it was overwhelming at the very least.

“What about my Free?”

Viktor had begun eating again and it took a minute for him to swallow his bite. “The plan was for Yuuri and I to come back to Russia in a few weeks, then we’d all go see Petrov and find out if we could get a timetable on your presentation. I would teach you your Short, and Lilia would create your Free. Obviously with my heats those plans changed, so you being here isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

“Wait,” Yurio frowned; “you were prepared for me to present?”

“Ah,” Katsudon looked sheepish, “that’s my fault actually. My Alpha is older and very strong, so he recognized your Omega’s scent the first time we met, even before you’d presented. Because of that he and I knew you’d present Omega. We warned Yakov last year, but since you were only fourteen, we figured we had some time. Guess that was a silly assumption.”

Yurio scoffed and Viktor shrugged. “Who was to know? His Omega is my Alpha’s sister, but I didn’t present until I was seventeen. It could have been late for all we knew.”

“What does that mean, sister? And don’t you mean Omega?”

_‘Actually no.’_

_Huh?_

_‘Sissy is an Alpha, and Petrov is a Beta.’_

“Is she filling you in?” Viktor asked.

“Sort of, but she makes no sense? She said Petrov’s a Beta but you’re an Alpha?”

Viktor nodded. “It’s a bit complicated, but yes, I’m an Alpha. Petrov or your Omega can probably explain it all better than I can, but for the purposes of simplification – female secondaries have heats, males have ruts, and Alpha and Omega are just general dispositions. You’re an Omega, which means you’re a protector; I’m an Alpha so I’m sort of a leader, I suppose.

“Our secondaries, and you and I, have similar goals, so we’ve created a family unit that just so happens to include actual family members in our secondary’s case. My focus thus far has been to stand-up for Omega rights, but eventually I’ll have to come out as Alpha in support of Petrov’s research. You on the other hand are a true Omega, so once I reveal my true secondary, you’ll take over my work, so to speak. Should be easy since you already planning on beating all my records, right?”

Yuri really hated being told what to do almost as much as he hated when people assumed things about him, but Viktor was right. He’d already planned to overtake Viktor in every way possible, and if he was an Omega too, well he’d just be an even better Omega than Viktor. He narrowed his eyes, enjoying the way his Omega copied him. He was going to kick so much ass…

“Ah, Yurio,” Katsudon said, looking a little on edge, “would you mind not issuing a challenge towards my mate? It’s putting my Alpha on edge.”

“Huh?”

_‘Oops, my bad.’_

“You were putting out a challenge scent,” Viktor supplied. “It’s something Omega’s do when they’re fighting for dominance. Usually it’s over mates but I think this was just a general challenge towards me. Obviously, you want to overtake me, but I’d recommend not doing it that way. You can wipe the floor with almost anyone, but Yuuri and my Alphas’ could both have you on the ground if we wanted, and we really don’t want to do that.”

“It’s my instinct to defend my mate,” Katsudon said sheepishly. “With Viktor in this perpetual heat right now, it’s harder for me to hold back.”

Yuri had seen Katsudon floor half a town on YouTube and he really didn’t fancy experiencing it firsthand. “Ok, sorry, I’ll try.”

Katsudon smiled. “Thanks, Yurio.”

Yuri grunted. “So what now?”

Viktor sniffed at him. “Your preheat will probably start tomorrow so we’ll move into the heat room to sleep tomorrow night. I can show you your choreography tomorrow as well. The following day you probably won’t want to leave your heat room much, you’ll rest, eat, and Yuuri will fetch Minako and Yuuko to join us. A day or so later, you’ll have your heat, and then after a day or two, you’ll be fine. You’ll start suppressants as soon as Petrov examines you. It’s not too big of a deal.”

_Thank fuck for that._

Viktor was a liar. It was not _not_ a big deal.

When he’d said ‘tomorrow’ Yuri had assumed he meant around bedtime, but no, the first wave of his pre-heat hit him around two in the morning. He woke-up feeling terribly lonely and without any explanation he was standing and stumbling into Viktor’s room, burying himself between the two Alphas (it was weird thinking of Viktor as an Alpha after so long) and shoving his face into Viktor’s neck. He was intensely glad they were both wearing pajamas.

He’d woken in the morning feeling ravenous, only to find that it was midday and he was sprawled on top of Viktor, clinging to him like an octopus.

“Yurio, thank god, I’ve had to pee for hours!”

It had gone downhill from there. Viktor had taken him to the rink and showed him his choreography (as well as Katsudon’s) but he’d barely had time to skate before his Omega was twitching to get back to the Onsen to make her nest. As soon as the other Omega, a woman named Yuuko, had walked in, Yuri had been practically attached to her hip, which was both comforting and awkward with her husband _right_ there.

Viktor and Katsudon had taken him home after that and he’d gotten to work on building his nest, which needed a _lot_ more tiger print in his opinion. Soon, Viktor, Yuuko and Minako had both joined him, and Yuuko’s husband, Takeshi, had searched all over town and had found pretty much every tiger print blanket and pillow available He’d even brought Yuri a sweatshirt with a Tiger on it. Katsudon was in charge of bringing them food, though he was careful to never step inside the room.

It was another full day of waiting which was mostly filled with snacking and watching bad reality TV with the other Omegas (and Viktor). Finally, that night, after a few hours of rather blissful sleep, it started.

It was in a word, humiliating. Minako had somehow produced a ridiculously large box of toys that Yuri had nevertheless dove into with gusto, instinctively eager for a particular sensation he’d never knew he’d wanted or needed. Viktor had been in charge of teaching him how to use the items, while Minako and Yuuko had most handled cleaning, feeding, and comforting him. It was very strange having two grown women cooing praises at you for having an orgasm.

When it was finally over, he and Viktor had passed out together under the watchful eye of Katsudon, while the two women had gone home to their own beds. He’d woken up feeling sticky and uncomfortable with the scents in the room. He also couldn’t walk, the muscles in his legs twitching after the apparent abuse they’d taken over the past twenty-four hours.

“You’ll get used to that,” Viktor assured as Yuri hid his face in his hands while Yuuri lifted him from the bed, carrying him to the Onsen. Viktor had helped Yuri wash off before Yuuri had carried him into the bath. The two had then spent a ridiculously long time cleaning themselves off before they joined him. The water felt nice but Yuri was damn sure Katsudon hadn’t had that hickey on his neck when he’d brought Yuri into the baths.

He really hoped he never got a mate, not if it meant being that gross.

The next day he’d been back on the ice, though Viktor refused to let him do any jumps. He argued about it, but secretly agreed; his body was still a bit sore. He ended up spending a large part of the day doing conditioning training with Katsudon. He’d thought it would be easy considering the way the Alpha seemed to gain weight so easily, but he quickly learned that the size of one’s ass did not necessarily equate to their fitness. Katsudon was a monster.

He was feeling great the next day, but unfortunately he found out at breakfast that Viktor had gone back into heat, so he and Katsudon would be “occupied” for the day. So instead he was at Minako’s studio, which was slightly uncomfortable to him after his heat, but at least he could practice his footwork.

He’d brought Makka with him so he wouldn’t have to do his conditioning and morning run alone, but he found it wasn’t the same. He was _missing_ Viktor and Katsudon and it was both weird and frustrating. Minako seemed alright, and he’d liked Yuuko well enough, but now they’d _seen_ him like that and he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with that.

He hadn’t been prepared for any of this. Not the voices, not witnessing Viktor and Katsudon like this. Sure, he’d seen it before, but not when Viktor was in heat, and not when he was an Omega.

“It’s normal you know, what you’re feeling,” Minako said with a sly smile during one of their breaks. “Pretty much everyone is a bit embarrassed by their first time, but it gets better. It’s natural, and before you know it, you’ll end up getting called in to help with someone else’s first time. You’d be amazed how helping someone else makes you feel more comfortable with your own.”

Yuri didn’t answer her right away, thinking for a long moment before he whispered. “How come you never took a mate?”

Minako sank down beside him on the wood floor. “Never found one I liked. I wouldn’t say I don’t want one, but I certainly don’t need one.”

_‘I like her.’_

Yuri smirked to himself before voicing the small worry that had been on his mind since he first heard his Omega’s voice. “I’m worried people will think I need one. If I was Beta I wouldn’t care. If I presented, I wanted to be Alpha. I’m worried everyone will treat me differently now that I’m Omega, especially with my appearance.”

Minako sighed. “I won’t say it won’t happen; you’re too smart to believe that for a second. The good news is you won’t have to take any time off skating, but you’ll be up against a lot of barriers. Everyone says that Omegas are equal to Alphas and Betas, but that only holds true for so long. Prejudices eventually come out, usually disguised as good intentions.”

Yuri fidgeted a bit and Minako smiled sympathetically.

“Are you talking to your Omega yet?”

“Some. It’s weird though, even Viktor said his was fairly quiet at first, but mine speaks in full sentences and sasses me whenever she disagrees with me. Her favorite thing seems to be picking out clothes for the day.”

The white tiger in his mind flicked her tail in amusement, as if daring him to say he didn’t like her choices. He smiled down at his tiger sweatshirt; he’d have to take a selfie later.

Minako smiled and patted his back. “We’re all different, and there’s nothing wrong with embracing that.”

Yuri bit his lip. It was nice having someone to talk to who understood. He knew Viktor did, but…

_‘Sissy’s not Omega, so it’s not the same. She’ll always see things as more of the trailblazer and leader.’_

_But they don’t know what it’s like to be chasing someone, to have everything they do compared to that person._

_‘Exactly. Minako and her Omega might not be exactly like us, but she at least knows what it’s like to feel like your value is more from your relationship with someone else then you’re own accomplishments.’_

“Everyone’s always comparing me to Viktor. If I mess up, they just say I’m not as good as him; and when I do well, they just say Viktor did it first. Now he says it's sort of my job to take over for him once his true secondary comes out?”

Minako sighed heavily, shaking her head. “Did you know Yuuri and I did an interview together right after his Silver at Junior Worlds? I was the first Asian Prima in the New York ballet, and yet they just called me Yuuri’s ballet teacher. My accomplishments meant nothing to them other than that I’d fostered Yuuri’s talent.

“I remember traveling the world, and being so proud of myself, and then my Omega just comes out and tells me that someday I’ll leave all of this behind just to help some kid achieve his goal. It made me mad to be honest, and I was determined to live my own life. But then I come home after retiring and I meet Hiroko’s son and...I never much fancied myself a mom, but I loved that kid from the moment I saw him. No one ever had to ask me to care for him, I just did.

“Our secondaries talk about all of this purpose and meaning stuff, but it’s really just what comes naturally to you. You don’t need to be told to stand up for Omegas or beat all of Viktor’s records; you’re just going to do it. So, don’t think of it as a job or a responsibility, or even an expectation. Just be who you are, and take their comparisons of you to Viktor and prove to them that you’re the better ‘Omega’.”

Yuri couldn’t help the slightly feral grin that stretched across his face, so similar to the one his Omega was mirroring. “I guess I really am the Russian Ice Tiger now.”

Minako laughed, patting his shoulder. “That’s the spirit. Be proud of your Omega, and of who you are. There will always be others who will support you and believe in you. I know Yuuri and Viktor are a little intolerable right now, but I’ve seen the way they look at you. They’ll always be your biggest fans. You’ve got a lot of people supporting you now; use us. Talk to Lilia when you get home. She uses beauty as a weapon and I think that will suit you well, especially given the choreography Viktor’s given you.”

Yuri stood, nodding to himself as he stretched his arms, ready to get back to work. “I’m going to beat him at Nationals, and I’ll be taking the Grand Prix Gold from Katsudon.”

Minako grinned, ruffling his hair. “I look forward to it. It’s about time a _real_ Omega won it.”

Yuri took his opening position, noticing in his mind how strong and graceful his Omega looked.

_I only hope I can live up to you._

_‘Oh you will,’_ she said with a smile. _‘After all, the world has no idea the power of a true Omega.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I finished The Unusual Truth, I knew there was more story I wanted to tell, but I was just not in a place where I could include the 'after' parts of the story. I'm still happy with where it ended, but I always wanted to come back and tell some of the other pieces that come in along the canon timeline. Not sure if/when I'll write more, but I at least wanted to put out this piece. I know some people got to the end of TUT and though Yuuri and Viktor had died. I really wanted proof they lived, and here it is.
> 
> Also I love writing from Yurio's perspective.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little side/extra story. I love this universe, so popping back into it was a lot of fun. Thanks for reading - comments, kudos, and other forms of appreciation are always appreciated!


End file.
